gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
اٹل بہاری واجپائی
اٹل بہاری واجپائی (25 دسمبر 1924ء -16 اگست 2018ء ) تین بار بھارت کے وزیر اعظم رہے۔ ان کا پہلا دور 1996ء میں 13 دن کا تھا، دوسری مرتبہ 1998ء سے 1999ء تک 11 ماہ تک وہ وزیر اعظم رہے اور تیسری بار 1999ء سے 2004ء تک انہوں نے اپنی میعاد مکمل کی۔ وہ چار دہائیوں سے زیادہ عرصے تک بھارتی پارلیمان کے رکن رہے ، دس مرتبہ لوک سبھا کے لیے منتخب ہوئے اور دو مرتبہ راجیہ سبھا کے لیے چنے گئے۔ انہوں نے 2009ء تک لکھنؤ سے رکن پارلیمان رہے اور اس کے بعد صحت کے مسائل کی وجہ سے سیاست سے الگ ہو گئے۔ اٹل جی اس وقت کی جن سنگھ کے بنیاد گزاروں میں سے تھے۔ انہون نے 1968ء سے 1972ء تک جن سنگھ کی صدارت کی۔ وہ مورار جی دیسائی کی کابینہ میں وزیر برائے امور خارجہ (بھارت) تھے۔ جنتا حکومت کے گرنے کے بعد اٹل جی نے 1980ء میں جن سنگھ کی تعمیر نو کی اوراس کا نام بدل کر بھارتیہ جنتا پارٹی رکھ دیا۔ و وزارت عظمی کی 5 سال کی میعاد مکمل کرنے والے پہلے غیر کانگریسی وزیر اعظم تھے۔ صدر بھارت نے 2015ء میں ان کو بھارت کے سب سے بڑے اعزاز بھارت رتن سے نوازا۔ مودی حکومت نے 2014ء میں اٹل کے یوم پیدائش (25 دسمبر) کو یوم خوش نظمی کے طور پر منانے کا اعلان کیا۔ ان کی وفات 16 اگست 2018ء کو ہوئی۔ ابتدائی زندگی اور تعلیم گوالیار میں 25 دسمبر 1924ء کو کرشنا بہاری واجپائی اور کرشنا دیوی کے گھر اٹل جی کی پیدائش ہوئی ۔ ان کے دادا پنڈت شیام لال واجپائی اپنے آبائی وطن بتیشور،اتر پردیش سے مورینا، گوالیار چلے آہے اور وہیں سکونت اختیار کی۔ ان کے والد کرشنا بہاری واجپائی ایک شاعر تھے اور گاؤں کے اسکول میں مدرس تھے۔ اٹل جی کی تعلیم کی ابتدا سرس وتی شیشو مندر، گورکھی، بارا، گوالیار سے ہوئی۔ انہوں نے گوالیار کے وکٹوریا کالج (اب لکشمی بائی کالج) ہندی زبان ، سنسکرت اور انگریزی زبان میں امتیازی نمبرات سے گریجویشن پاس کیا۔ انہوں نے ڈی اے وی کالج، کانپور سے سیاست میں ایم اے کیا ۔ ان کی سرگرمیوں کا آغاز گوالیار کے آریہ کمار سبھا سے ہوئی، یہ آریہ سماج کی نوجوانوں کی شق تھی۔ اٹل جی 1944ء میں اس کے جنرل سیکریٹری مقرر ہوئے۔ 1939ء میں وہ راشٹریہ سویم سیوک سنگھ میں بحیثیت سوی سیوک شامل ہو گئے۔ بابا صاحب آپٹے سے متاثر ہو کر انہوں نے 1940-44ء کے دوران میں آر ایس ایس کے تربیتی کیمپ میں حصہ لیا اور 1947ء میں آر ایس ایس کی مستقل رکنیت حاصل کرلی۔ تکنیکی طور پر وہ آس ایس ایس کے پرچارک تھے۔ تقسیمی کشیدگیوں کی وجہ سے انہوں نے اپنی قانون کی پڑھائی ترک کر دی اور وستارک کی حثیت سے یوپی بھیجے گئے جہاں انہوں نے دین دیال اوپادھیائے کے ماہنامہ ہندی اخبار راشٹر دھرم ،پنچ جانیہ (ہفتہ واری)اور سودیش اور ارجن جیسے اخبار سے منسلک ہو گئے۔ اٹل جی نے کبھی شادی نہیں۔ پوری زندگی کنوارا رہ کر گزار دی۔ سیاسی سفر آغاز (1942ء-1975ء اٹل جی 142ء میں پہلی دفعہ سیاسی کے افق پر نمودار ہوئے جب اپنے بڑے بھائی کے ساتھ ہندوستان چھوڑو تحريك کے دوران میں 23 دنوں کے لیے گرفتار ہوئے۔ ان کو اس وعدے پر رہا کیا گیا کہ وہ کبھی برطانوی حکومت کے خلاف کسی تحریک میں حصہ نہیں لیں گے، اس عہد کو انہوں نے کبھی نہیں توڑا۔ Chatterjee, Mannini. V. K. Ramachandran. "Vajpayee and the Quit India movement"۔ Frontline۔ 7–20 فروری 1998. Retrieved 11 نومبر 2012. 1948ء میں |موہن داس گاندھی کے قتل میں اپنے کردار کے پاداش میں آر ایس ایس پر پابندی لگ گئی۔ 1951ء میں آر ایس ایس نے نومولود جن سنگھ کی تعمیر و ترقی کے لیے اٹل جی کو دین دیال اوپادھیائے کا ثانی مقرر کیا۔ جن سنگھ آر ایس ایس کی قائم کردہ ایک ہندو دایاں بازو سیاسی جماعت تھی۔ ان کو دہلی میں واقع شمالی ہند کے علاقہ کا قومی جنرل سکریٹری بنایا گیا۔ جلد ہی وہ جماعت کے رہنما شیاما پرساد مکھرجی کے متبع اور مساعد بن گئے۔ جب مکھرجی نے کشمیر میں غیر کشمیری زائرین کے کشمیر میں آنے کے خلاف بھوک ہڑتال کی تو اٹل جی بھی ان کے ساتھ تھے۔ اسی ہڑتال کے دوران م جیل میں مکھرجی کی موت ہو گئی۔ 1957ء میں اٹل جی نے لوک سبھا کی [[متھرا نششت سے انتخاب میں حصہ لیا مگر راجا مہیندرا پرتاپ سے ہارگئے لیکن بلرام پور میں ان کو جیت حاصل ہوئی۔ یہیں وزیر اعظم جواہر لعل نہرو نے ان کی صلاحیت کو پہچانا اور کہا کہ وہ ایک دن ضرور بھارت کے وزیر اعظم بنیں گے۔ اپنی تقریری اور قائدانہ صلاحیت کی بنیاد پر وہ جن سنگھ کا ایک چہرہ بن گئے۔ دین دیال اودھیائے کی وفات کے بعد جن سنگھ کی ساری ذمہ داری نوجون اٹل جی کے کندھوں پر آگئی۔ 1968ء میں وہ جن سنگھ کے قومی صدر بن گئے اور ناناجی دیش مکھ، بلراج مادھوک اور لال کرشن اڈوانی کے ساتھ جن سنگھ کی قیادت کی۔ 1975ء تا 1995ء (third from right, front row) with US President جمی کارٹر during his 1978 visit to India.]] 1975ء تا 1977ء کا زمانہ تھا جب انڈین نیشنل کانگریس کی اندرا گاندھی نے ہنگامی صورت حال بھارت کا اعلان کر دیا اور اسی دوران متعدد رہنماؤں کے ساتھ اٹل جی بھی گرفتا ہو گئے۔ 1977ء عام انتخابات میں جنتا پارٹی کامیاب ہو گئی اور مورار جی دیسائی وزیر اعظم چنے گئے اور اٹل جی ان کی کابینہ میں وزیر برائے امور خارجہ بن گئے۔ وزیر خارجہ ہونے کی حیثیت سے اٹل جی اقوام متحدہ جنرل اسمبلی میں ہندی زبان میں تقریر کرنے والے پہلی شخص بن گئے۔ 1979ء میں جنتا حکومت کے سقوط تک اٹل جی خود کو ایک تجربہ کار اور باعزت سیاست دان کی حیثیت سے متعارف کروا چکے تھے۔ اس کے بعد 1979ء میں جنتا پارٹی بھی تحلیل ہو گئی اور آپسی خانہ جنگی کا شکار ہو گئی۔ اٹل جی نے جنتا پارٹی اور آر ایس ایس کے متعدد ساتھیوں کے ساتھ مل کر 1980ء میں بھارتیہ جنتا پارٹی کی بنیاد رکھی۔ ان میں قابل ذکر اٹل کے گہرے دوست لال کرشن اڈوانی اوربھیروں سنگھ شیخاوت بھی شامل تھے۔ وہ بی جے پی کے پہلے صدر بنے جنتا حکومت کے بعد آنے والی گانکریس حکومت کی زبردست تنقید کی۔ جہاں بی جے پی نے پنجاب، بھارت میں سکھ عسکریت پسندی کی مخالفت کی وہیں اندرا گاندھی کو بھی ان کی بد عنوان سیاست کی وجہ سے آڑے ہاتھوں لیا، ان کا الزام تھا کہ اندار جی کی ہی وجہ سے پنجاب میں عسکریت پسندی کو پنپنے کا موقع ملا تھا جس سے ملک کے اتحاد اور یکجہتی کو خطرہ لاحق تھا۔ 1984ء میں بی جے پی محض دو نششتیں جیت پائی ۔ اس دوران میں اٹل جی پارٹی کے صدر برقررار رہے اور پارلیمان میں حزب مخالف کے رہنما بھی رہے۔ وشو ہندو پریشد اور آر ایس ایس نے ایودھیا میں رام جنم بھومی کا مسئلہ چھیڑ دیا اور بھگوان رام کے لیے مندر بنانے کا عزم کیا۔ بھارتیہ جنتا پارٹیاس قضیہ کی سیاسی آواز بن گئی۔ 1995ء میں گجرات اور مہاراشٹر کے اسمبلی انتخابات میں فتح 1994ء میں کرناٹک کے اسمبلی انتخابات میں اچھی کارکردگی کی بدولت بی جے پی ایک بڑی سیاسی جماعت بن کر ابھری۔ 1995ء میں ممبئی میں بی جے پی کے اجلاس میں پارٹی کے صدر لال کرشن اڈوانی نے اعلان کیا کہ اٹل جی وزیر اعظم بنیں گے۔ اور بی جے پی 1995ء میں پارلیمانی انتخاب جیت گئی۔ وزارت عظمی اٹل جی تین بار بھارت کے وزیر اعظم کی حیثیت کے منتخب ہوئے۔ ان کا وزارت عظمی کا زمانہ 1996ء تا 2004ء ہے۔ بار اول: مئی1996ء 1995ء کے ابتدا میں بی جے پی نے قوم پرستی کے نام پر شہرت حاصل کی۔ بھارت کے عام انتخابات 1996ء میں بی جے پی سب سے بڑی جماعت بن کر ابھری۔ اس وقت کے صدر شنکر دیال شرما نے اٹل جی کو حکومت بنانےکی دعوت دی اور انہوں نے بھارت کے دسویں وزیر اعظم کی حیثیت سے حلف لیا لیکن بی جے پی اکثریت ثابت کرنے میں ناکام رہی اور 13 دنوں کے اندر ان کو استعفی دینا پڑا۔ بار دوم: 1998ء-1999ء 1996ء اور 1998ء میں دو حکومتوں کی تحلیل کے بعد لوک سبھا کو بھی تحلیل کر دیا گیا اور پھر سے انتخابات کروائےگئے۔ بھارت کے عام انتخابات 1998ء میں بھی بی جے پی کو کامیابی حاصل ہوئی اور اس مرتبہ متعدد ہم آہنگ جماعتوں نے مل کر نیشنل ڈیموکریٹک الائنس بنایا اور اٹل جی نے پھر وزارت عظمی کا حلف لیا۔ India Elections Atal Bihari Vajpayee: India's new prime minister|website=news.bbc.co.uk|access-date=2017-07-24}} این ڈی اے نے پارلیمان میں اکثریت ثابت کی اور 13 ماہ تک حکومت برقرار رہی کیونکہ 1999ء کے وسط میں جے للتا کی قیادت والی اے آئی اے ڈی ایم کے نے اپنا تعاون واپس لے لیا۔ South Asia Vajpayee's thirteen months|website=news.bbc.co.uk|access-date=2017-07-24}} 17 اپریل 1999ء کو بی جے پی ایک ووٹ سے حکومت تحریک عدم اعتماد ہارگئی۔ چونکہ حزب مخالف بھی اکثریت ثابت نہیں کرسکی لہذا پھر سے لوک سبھا تحلیل ہو گئی اور نئے سرے سے انتخابات ہوئے۔ جوہری تجربہ پوکرن] میں 1998ء میں بھارت نے پانچ زیر زمین جوہری تجربے کیے۔ یہ تجربہ پہلے جوہری تجربہ سمائلنگ بدھا-1974ء کے 24 برس بعد کیا تھا۔ اس تجربہ کو پوکرن-دوم کا نام دیا گیا۔ یہ تجربہ حکومت بننے کے محض ایک ماہ بعد کیا گیا تھا۔ اس کے ٹھیک دو ہفتوں کے بعد پاکستان نے بھی اپنا جوہری تجربہ کیا اور جوہری ہتھیار رکھنے والوں کی صف میں شامل ہو گیا۔ روس اور فرانس جیسے ملکوں نے جوہری ہتھیار کے مسئلہ میں بھارت کا ساتھ دیا جبکہ امریکا، کناڈا، جاپان، برطانیہ اور یورپی اتحاد نے مخالفت کی اور بھارت پر انفارمیشن، ذخائر اور ٹیکنالوجی جیسے میدانوں میں پابندی عائد کردی۔ ان تمام پابندیوں اور عالمی تنقیدوں کے باوجود جوہری تجربات کیے گئے اور مقامی طور پر مشہور بھی رہے۔ عالمی پابندیاں ناکام ہوگئیں اور چھ ماہ کے اندر تمام ملکوں نے اور بالخصوص امریکا نے اپنے فیصلے واپس لے لیے، نہ صرف بھارت کے خلاف بلکہ پاکستان کے خلاف بھی۔ یہ صرف اور صرف اٹل جی کے اٹل فیصلوں ، حکمت عملیوں اور انتظامیہ کا نتیجہ تھا۔ لاہور اعلامیہ 1998ء کے اواخر اور 1999ء کے اوائل میں اٹل جی نے پاکستان کے ساتھ مکمل امن وسکون کی کوششیں تیز کر دیں۔ اسی سلسلہ میں 1999ء میں دہلی-لاہور بس خدمت کا آغاز کیا گیا۔ اٹل جی نے ایک نئی امنی کارروائی کا آغاز کیا جس کی رو سے کشمیر کے مسئلے اور دیگر تنازعات کو حل کیا جاناتھا ۔ ان کوششوں کا نتیجہ تھا کہ لاہور اعلامیہ کا انعقاد کیا گیا اور تجارتی تعلقات کو وسعت دی گئی۔ اور اس طرح نہ صرف دونوں ملکوں کے مابین بلکہ پورے ایشیا اور دنیا بھر میں 1998ء کے جوہری تجربہ کی تلخی دور ہو گئی۔ کارگل جنگ یہ خبر پھیل گئی کہ عسکریت پسندوں اور غیر یونیفارم میں پاکستانی فوج کے جوانوں (جن میں کچھ سرکاری شناخت اور پاک فوج کے ہتھیار لیے ہوئے تھے) نے کشمیر میں مداخلت کی اور پہاڑی کے اوپر کی سرحدوں اور کچھ گمنام پر سرحدوں پر قبضہ کر لیا اور تیزی سے آگے بڑھنے لگے۔ یہ کشیدگی کارگل کے آس پاس تھی لیکن اخنور بھی متاثر تھا اور سیاچن گلیشیر تک کشیدگی پھیل گئی۔ جوابا بھارتی فوج کشمیر کی طرف بڑھی، جون 1999ء میں آپریشن وجے شروع کیا گیا، اس کے تحت بھارتی فوج سخت سرد موسم، برف اور انتہائی انچی پہاڑی پر بھاری بھرکم توپ کی مدد سے پاکستانی فوج اور عسکریت پسندوں سے لڑ رہی تھی۔ کم از کم 500 بھارتی فوجی مارے گئے، یہ جنگ تین ماہ چلی اور اندازہ 600-4000 پاکستانی فوجی اور عسکریت پسند مارے گئے۔ بھارت نے پاکستانی عسکریت پسندوں کو پیچھے دھکیل دیا اور تقریباً 70 فیصد علاقہ واپس لے لیا۔ اٹل جی نے امریکا کے صدر بل کلنٹن کو ایک خفیہ خط لکھا کہ اگر پاکستانی گھسپیٹھیوں نے بھارتی علاقہ خالی نہیں کیا تو “ہم انہیں بھگادیں گے، چاہے ہمیں دوسرا راستہ اختیار کرنا پڑے“-اس کا مطلب تھا کہ - وہ لائن آف کنٹرول کو عبور کرنے اور جوہری ہتھیار استعمال کرنے کو تیار ہیں۔ اس جنگ میں پاکستان کو بھاری نقصان ہوا اور امریکا اور چین نے اس مسئلہ میں دخل اندازی کرنے یا بھارت کو دھمکانے سے صاف انکار کر دیا۔ اس وقت جنرل پرویز مشرف اپنی ضد پر اڑے رہے جب نواز شریف نے باقی فوج کو ایل او سی خالی کرنے کا حکم دے دیا۔ فوج نواز شریف کا حکم ماننے کو تیار نہیں تھی مگر این ایل آئی نے ان کا حکم مان لیا۔ کارگل کی جیت نے واجپائی کی شبیہ کو مزید چمکا دیا اور دنیا بھر میں وہ اپنی مضبوط قیادت اور بے خوف فیصلوں کے لیے جانے جانے لگے۔ 26 جولائی 2012ء کو کارگل وجے دوس پر بی جے پی صدر نتن گڈکری نے ممبئی میں اٹل جی کے موم کے مجسمے کی نقاب کشائی کی۔ اس مجسمہ کو لوناوالا کے موم کے عجائب گھر میں رکھا جائے گا۔ شاعری واجپائی ملک کے صف اول کے سیاسی رہنما کے ساتھ وہ ہندی کے عمدہ شاعر بھی ہیں۔ سیاسی مصروفیات میں بھی انہوں نے شاعری کو اپنے سینے سے لگائے رکھا۔ واجپائی جنہیں اعتدال پسند قائد کہا جاتا ہے انہوں نے اپنی شاعری میں بھی اپنے ان جذبات کی ترجمانی کی ہے۔ اپنے طویل سیاسی سفر میں واجپائی نے وقت کے ہر سلگتے مسئلے پر نظمیں کہی ہیں۔ نمونہ کلام جنگ نہ ہونے دیں گے ہم جنگ نہ ہونے دیں گے وشوشانتی کے ہم سادھک ہیں جنگ نہ ہونے دیں گے کبھی نہ کھیتوں میں پھر خونی کھاد پھلے گی کھلیانوں میں نہیں موت کی فصل کھلے گی آسمان پھر کبھی نہ انگارے اگلے گا ایٹم سے ناگاساکی پھر نہیں جلے گا ہتھیاروں کے ڈھیروں پر جن کا ہے ڈیرا منہ میں شانتی بغل میں بم، دھوکے کا پھیرا کفن بیچنے والوں سے یہ کہہ دو چلا کر دنیا جان گئی ہے ان کا اصلی چہرا کامیاب ہوں ان کی چالیں ڈھنگ نہ ہونے دیں گے جنگ نہ ہونے دیں گے ہمیں چاہیے شانتی، زندگی ہم کو پیاری ہمیں چاہیے شانتی سرجن کی ہے تیاری ہم نے چھیڑی جنگ بھوک سے بیماری سے آگے آکر ہاتھ بٹائے دنیا ساری ہری بھری دھرتی کو خونی رنگ نہ لینے دیں گے جنگ نہ ہونے دیں گے بھارت پاکستان پڑوسی ساتھ ساتھ رہنا ہے پیار کریں یا وار کریں دونوں کو ہی سہنا ہے تین بار لڑ چکے لڑائی کتنا مہنگا سودا روسی بم ہو یا امریکی، خون ایک بہنا ہے جو ہم پر گزری بچوں کے سنگ نہ ہونے دیں گے جنگ نہ ہونے دیں گے حوالہ جات بیرونی روابط * پروفائل بھارت حکومت * پروفائل بی بی سی نیوز پر }} |- |- اٹل بہاری واجپائی زمرہ:1924ء کی پیدائشیں زمرہ:اتر پردیش سے راجیہ سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:اتر پردیش سے ہندوستان کی آزادی کے سرگرم کارکنان زمرہ:اکیسویں صدی کے بھارتی سیاست دان زمرہ:بارہویں لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:برطانوی ہند کے قیدی اور زیر حراست افراد زمرہ:بیسویں صدی کے بھارتی سیاست دان زمرہ:بیسویں صدی کے بھارتی غیر افسانوی مصنفین زمرہ:بھارت رتن وصول کنندگان زمرہ:بھارت کے وزرائے تعلیم زمرہ:بھارت کے وزرائے خارجہ زمرہ:بھارت میں ہنگامی صورت حال کے دوران میں قید بھارتی زمرہ:بھارتی مدیر زمرہ:بھارتی مرد صحافی زمرہ:بھارتی وزرائے اعظم زمرہ:بھارتی ہندو زمرہ:بھارتیہ جن سنگھ کے سیاست دان زمرہ:بھارتیہ جنتا پارٹی کے سیاست دان زمرہ:بھارتیہ جنتا پارٹی کے صدور زمرہ:پانچویں لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:تیرہویں لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:چوتھی لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:چودہویں لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:چھٹی لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:دسویں لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:دوسری لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:دہلی سے لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:راشٹریہ سویم سیوک سنگھ کے پرچارک زمرہ:رہنماہان حزب اختلاف (بھارت) زمرہ:ساتویں لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:صنعت و تجارت کے وزرا زمرہ:عوامی امور میں پدم وبھوشن کے وصول کنندگان زمرہ:کانپور کی شخصیات زمرہ:گوالیار کی شخصیات زمرہ:گیارہویں لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:لکھنؤ کے سیاست دان زمرہ:لوک سبھا اراکین از اترپردیش زمرہ:مدھیہ پردیش سے راجیہ سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:مدھیہ پردیش سے لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:مدھیہ پردیش کے صحافی زمرہ:ہندی زبان کے مصنفین زمرہ:ہندی شعرا زمرہ:2018ء کی وفیات